Project 1: Clinical data was abstracted from the medical record. Magnetic resonance imaging of brain and heart was performed early and late during convalescence. Daily blood specimens (serum, plasma, leukocytes) and intermittent body fluid specimens (urine, stool, semen) were collected, preserved, and stored at the NIAID IRF BSL 4 laboratory for later analysis. Peripheral blood leukocyte transcriptional responses were characterized during illness and recovery and correlated with clinical parameters. Viral kinetics and genetic diversification were characterized in serum during acute illness and in semen during convalescence. Longitudinal analysis of antibody response to each of the 7 Ebola virus proteins during acute illness and during convalescence was evaluated by surface plasmin resonance and gene fragment phage display analyses. The following article was submitted in 2019: Khurana S, Ravichandran S, Hahn M, Coyle EM, Spencer SW, Zak SE, Kindrachuk J, Davey RT, Dye JM, Chertow DS. Longitudinal human antibody repertoire against complete Ebola virus proteome following natural infection reveals immune markers of protection: implications for improved vaccine design.